Aromatic polyesters, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polytrimethylene terephthalate (PTT), and polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), are widely used in fiber forming applications. However, attempts to form nonwoven webs from aromatic polyesters have been hindered due to their relatively high melting points, low bond flexibility, and high roughness due to the high glass transition temperature and slow crystallization rate of such polymers. Other polyesters, such as polybutylene succinate (PBS), polybutylene adipate terephthalate (PBAT) and polycaprolactone (PCL), have a low glass transition temperature and softness characteristic similar to polyethylene. However, these polymers typically possess a small bonding window, which leads to difficulty in forming a nonwoven web from such polymers at high speeds. As such, a need currently exists for aromatic polyester compositions that exhibit good mechanical and physical properties, but which may be readily formed into fibers and nonwoven webs.